blobclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Eyes
Red Eyes was infected by Big Eyes, making him have big, red eyes, explaining his name. He was once a normal 20 year old in a band called 5 Seconds of Summer, until he went into a forest and Big Eyes gave him the infection, turning him into one of the people who have the 'Big Eyes Infection'. He is also now a cannibal. The Story of how Ashton Irwin became Red Eyes: Ashton Irwin was in the tour bus with his bandmates, Michael Clifford, Luke Hemmings and Calum Hood. They had parked the tour bus for now and there was a forest behind Gus Bus. Ashton decided to go and check it out for fun. 45 minutes passed and there was no sign of Ashton. Calum, Michael and Luke were sitting in the tour bus as they heard a knock on the window. They turned their heads to see what it was and what looked at them through the window horrified them. It looked like Ashton with big, red eyes! Luke cried out, "DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!!!" As the driver drove away, leaving Ashton in the state he was in. How he got into that state was, once he entered that forest, he heard a snap of a branch! Ashton was too far into the forest to find the way out, so he just ran away from the noise. It was pitch black in the forest, he couldn't see a thing. Until... a pair of black and white orbs appeared as a big, blue tear rolled out. All you heard was a scream and that is how he turned into Red Eyes. The Red Eyes Keyhole Story Red Eyes has a den in a forest. He also steals food from a house nearby the forest. One day, he went into that house when everyone was out, went into a room to find some food, locking the door so no one could get in.(He found the key to lock the door with). He heard the people enter the house, he heard someone come up the stairs and look through the keyhole, screaming at the monster they saw in the room. Red Eyes then looked through the keyhole, and the person on the other side did too. The story was, they explained they saw a man in the room, and when they went to look through the keyhole again, all they saw was red. Red Eyes escaped through the window. (The red was Red Eyes looking through the keyhole, too.) 'Gallery:' redeyes2.png|Red Eyes planning his next attack. redeyes3.png|Red Eyes begins to make his attack in a wooden shack. redeyesomg.png|Red Eyes redeyes4.png|Red Eyes thinking he's cool. redeyesthinkinghescute.png|Red Eyes thinking he's cute. redeyeslol2.png|Red Eyes thinking he's cute. hhh.png|Red Eyes, the first time ever smiling. redeyespiclol.png|Rare picture of Red Eyes. tumblr_nbhm6w2gz51tipmwso1_500.png|Luke Hemmings after he saw Red Eyes eating and attacking the crowd with blood gushing everywhere and the stage lights turning red. They had to tell everyone to get out and cancel the show. This is Luke Hemmings crying and covering his mouth in shock as to what he just saw.